Forever
by Whispering Angels
Summary: The idea came into my dream. I know Len's fans are gonna hate me after reading this. WARNING: DEATH of a character. Don't forget to review...


**Disclaimer: ****I do not own La Corda D'oro or any of its characters.**

**A/N: **Hey guys! This is my first La corda fic. Don't forget to review. **Rating: T**

**SUMMARY:**** I got this idea from my dream. I know Len's fans are gonna hate me after reading this. WARNING: Death of a character!**

**Forever**

The red haired violinist placed her instrument on the desk as she finished playing the song she loved the most- 'Ave Maria'. Her lips turned into a curve as she found herself recollecting the memories of the past when she and Len played the piece together." He is coming back tomorrow" Kahoko mumbled under her throat and her heart began to race. This time she wouldn't let him go.

She sighed and walked over to the window. She pulled open the curtain and the afternoon sunlight filled the room.

"Maybe, I should watch some TV" she murmured to herself as she made her way to the remote control. She sank into her couch and tried to search for a good TV show. She was focused on it but then she heard the door bell ring.

"Let's see who it is" she said, getting to her feet.

She opened the door and found herself staring at the familiar figure that stood before her. She blinked twice, trying to confirm that she wasn't dreaming.

"Len!" she shouted his name, he just gave a sincere smile. He looked paler than ever.

"You are hurt! What happened?" She asked when she noticed that his upper garments were soaked in blood.

"Can I come in?" He asked in his usual sincere tone.

Kahoko opened the door fully to let him step inside.

"Did you take another flight? As far as I know, your flight was going to land at midnight, right?"

'-'

"Right Len?" She asked again when no answer came.

She was about to yell at him for acting so weird but then…he hugged her….

She blushed and a smile crossed her face.

"I love you kahoko" he spoke "I will always love you".

Her eyes widened at the sudden confession.

"And I am sorry" he continued "I kept you waiting for five years."

"Its okay Len, I love you too" she spoke and curled her hands around his waist.

She was now red enough to rival her hair.

"What happened?" She asked, looking at his bruises.

"Just an accident" He replied.

She released the hug and said "Wait here I will get you a first aid box."

She quickly rushed towards her room and grabbed a wooden case from her drawer and was about to go back to the sitting room when she suddenly noticed her cell phone ring. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked

"Kahoko, did you hear?"

"Amou-san. Is everything okay?" asked Kahoko with concern.

"Nothing is okay! Kahoko, tell me did you hear?"

"Hear what?" asked Hino quizzically.

"About Len-"

"What about Len?"

"So you don't know?"

"Know what? Can you try not to sound so confusing?" Kahoko said with irritation in her voice.

"Look kahoko, listen carefully and do not panic. Len took a flight earlier today-and-"

Kahoko cut her off and said "-I know about it Amou-san , Len has reached yokohama."

"Yokohama? What are you saying kahoko? He took the flight BH4 and"…she took a deep breath before continuing…"and his plane crashed."

It took Kahoko a few seconds to process Nami's words in her mind before she burst out laughing "Bwahahaha ! It was a good one."

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny! The plane crashed after 20 minutes of its departure from England"

"Amou-san, come on. He is right here sitting in my living room."

"Kahoko, I am not joking Len is-"

Nami was interrupted when she heard kahoko calling out Len's name.

"Len where are you?"

'-'

"Wait, he must be in the kitchen…"

"Len…? "

Again no answer came…..

"Kahoko …"Nami called.

"Len was right here few seconds ago when he said that he loves me and I asked him to wait until I come back."

Kahoko ran to the main door and found that it was still locked from inside indicating that no one has gone out of the apartment.

"Both of you are kidding….right Nami?" She asked as tears began to roll down from the corner of her eyes to the corner of her cheeks and her chest began to ache.

"N-o k-ahoko " Nami said with a breaking voice.

"Is he really…."Kahoko shivered as she spoke.

"He is gone… kahoko"

"It can't be" she murmured.

"Its everywhere in the news." Nami spoke.

Kahoko quickly grabbed the remote control from the couch and switched the channel to CNN. The news headline flashed –Plane Bh4 crashed – all passengers found dead- Further the news reporter spoke "All 212 passengers died in this plane crash. The authorities are suspecting technical fault behind this mishap. The names of passengers who died are Alfred Brown, Amanda Watson, Bianca Gomez, Jenna Gray, Jessie Gray, Kylie Poncardas, **Len Tsukimori**…."

As soon as she heard the name of her beloved, she fell on her knees. She felt helpless and orphaned. She clutched at her chest as her heart filled with pain. Her cheeks were now wet with tears. She felt her heart being ripped apart. It wasn't fair on her. She waited so long for him and now…he was gone. Would her heart ever learn to love again? He left her alone and scared. She couldn't believe that one minute he was there, and the next he was suddenly gone.

"He came for the last time… just to tell me that… he…will love me…..forever.." she murmured to herself as more tears fell down from her glassy eyes.

**Ha! Ha! Don't worry Len is still alive in the Manga. Sorry for grammatical mistakes (if there are any). It took me less than 10 minutes to write this one-shot. Is it any good?**

**Please! Oh Please! Leave a ****Review…**


End file.
